Nothing Ventured
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [Eventually MSR] Stella gets a surprise visit at work from a man claiming to be from her past. Can what he say be true? Did he actually know her family? [COMPLETE]
1. Visitors

Hey all!I was watching Providence yesterday (I love that show!) and the storyline gave me a fanficflash forMiss. Stella Bonasera lolI spent all yesterday writing it down on paper, andI have to say, I'm quite proud of it. I think it's going to eventually end up a Mac/Stella, butnot for at least 3/4 chapters lol DidI mention its long? lol

The usual disclaimersare applicable. You know the drill ;)

* * *

Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor walked the halls of CSI:NY. They had solved the case from the night before, and only needed Det. Flack's paperwork to officially sign the case off to the DA. The familiar rush of adrenaline was coursing through their veins, helping them lose their inhibitions and freely joke and chuckle with each other.

They turned into the main foyer.

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think Flack's going to see it that way" Stella scoffed at Mac's suggestion. He was about the reply when Stacy at the reception desk called for Stella's attention.

"Det. Bonasera?"

"Hey, Stacy, what's up?" she asked, making her way over to the young girl

"You have a visitor" she said, gesturing to the elderly man standing to the side. He looked at Stella with a trance-like quality.

"Sir? How can I help?"

"Are you-are you Stella Bonasera?" he asked, confirming his wishes

"Yes, are you here about a case?" her brow furrowed slightly. How did he know her full name? Stacy called her Det. Bonasera…

"You could say that…is there, erm, somewhere more private we could talk?"

Stella nodded and looked to the officers desks behind her. They were all occupied, but Mac offered his office.

"Thanks" she smiled, shooting him a subtle look of 'I've no idea who he is', before turning back to the gentleman "Right this way"

Stella led him back through the halls and opened the door to Mac's office for him.

Sitting opposite the man, she looked at him. His face was caring, but showed tough times, his posture showed a probable back complaint, and his hands were rough from hard work. His colouring showed obvious Greek decent, maybe even immediate, although he had lost any kind of accent. "What seems to be the problem, Mr…" she asked, searching for a name

"Nastasi. Anatoli Nastasi. And there's no problem" he smiled. He was still looking at her like he was memorising each characteristic to her persona.

"Then I'm afraid I'm confused, Mr. Nastasi. Why did you ask to see me?"

He didn't answer her question, just watched her. "You look just like your mother"

Stella froze. "My mother? You knew my mother?"

"Very well" he nodded

"Ho-? Who are you?" she stuttered

"I'm your grandfather"

Stella chuckled in disbelief, standing up to pace the floor. "My parents died. I have no other family."

"Yes you do"

"So I'm supposed to believe someone who mysteriously turns up at my place of work, after 37 years of being an orphan?" she asked dubiously, hugging herself.

"It's the truth, Stella" he stood up to leave. "Please, come to my hotel room tonight. I can tell you all you want to know. We have 37 years of catching up to do, child"

"Why now?"

"I couldn't wait any longer"

"No, I mean, why _now_? 2005?"

"I'll tell you tonight. Please come. It's West Park Heights. Room 207". He whispered another "Please" before walking through the door, nearly knocking into Mac who apologised and let him past.

Stella stared at the chair that Nastasi was just seated in. Her mind running through millions of theories and emotions. She didn't notice Mac's presence until he laid his hands on her arms and ducked slightly to look into her eyes. "Stella?"

She blinked and broke her trance, looking into his eyes. "I need to sit down"

He guided her into a chair, and sat opposite "Stella, what is it? Are you okay?"

"That man…he, he…"

Mac didn't prompt. Whatever it is, she was still processing it.

"he says he's my grandfather"

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"He was looking at me, and wouldn't answer my questions. I though he was here about a case, then…then he just says I look like my mother. My _mother_, Mac"

Mac was at a loss for words. He'd never seen Stella in such a state before. He knew all about her childhood. But he was worried. New York is full of cons and cheats, he hoped this wasn't a sick _sick_ joke played upon the vulnerable hearts of children who's only wish was for a family. "Do you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe. This random man comes into my life after 37 years claiming to be a part of the family I never knew." She said, as if repeating the event would make the situation more real. "He asked me to meet him. Tonight"

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I mean, if he really is my grandfather, then I will finally learn about who I am, where I came from. But if he's not…then…" she shrugged. If he was just a senile old man, then the phrase 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' came to mind.

"I'll go with you" Mac announced "If he's a con, we can-"

Stella laid her hands on his knees, "Thanks, but…I think it's something I've got to do myself"


	2. The Family Stella Knew

Thanks so much for the reviews, people! This fic has become my new baby lol

* * *

What do you wear to meet a long-lost relative! An _only _relative! 

That was the question that was circle through Stella's mind as she ransacked her closet. It was nearing seven when she found something that would be deemed suitable. She pulled on the grey pant suit and crisp blue shirt, slid her feet into her boots and grabbed her purse.

Clicking the button for the elevator, she found that it wasn't exactly empty. Instead, Mac stood facing her, his work suit still on, but his tie slightly looser than before.

"I was just coming to see you. You're going I take it"

"Nothing ventured…" she shrugged, stepping in and clicking for the ground floor.

"How do you feel?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't know myself" she flashed him a humourless smile

Mac handed her a brown manila folder.

"What's this?"

"Everything about Antoli Nastasi." He explained. "I wanted to check him out myself, see if he was telling the truth"

She looked down at the folder in her hands. Did she want to open it? What if it said something that would ruin the illusion before it had even begun?

"I understand" he said, knowing what she was thinking. She thanks him but puts it in her bag.

"Want me to drive you?" he asked as they stepped out onto the street

"No, but thanks _again_. I need some time to…figure this thing out"

Mac nods, sticking out his hand to hail a cab for her. As one stopped, he reached out to open the door, "Good luck. Be careful. Call me for anything"

"I will. Thanks, Mac". Stella climbed into the car and Mac closed the door for her. She told the cabbie the destination, and she was on her way.

Stella watched the buildings whiz by; the hundreds of people becoming blurs as the driver raced down the streets.

These streets are her life.

She's walked down them; shopped down them; worked down them her whole life.

She watches as they pass the little deli on 5th Avenue. Her mind had often wandered, to where she'd imagine herself and her mother walking into the small store, buying a birthday cake, maybe for her.

They passed the little park, where she saw her father pushing her on the swings. Every time she swung back to him, he'd tickle her in the ribs and she'd giggle and wriggle out of his hands, sending the seat swinging all over.

And past that Town house. The one where Stella saw herself sat on the stoop, watching her little brother ride up and down the street on a blue tricycle, shouting her to watch him.

This was how she'd imagined her life would have been had she had parents.

She'd imagined her grandparents too. They'd all be gathered in the house, watching her perform a piano recital, or her favourite 'memory' of Christmas Day.

Stella, her parents and grandparents would surround the large pine tree, decorated with red and gold baubles and tinsel, and at the base would be hundreds of presents, the majority for her.

But what now?

She'd seen this family all her life. This man could destroy the illusion. What if her parents died horribly? What if they weren't good people? What if Stella was a mistake?

Of course, with this mans arrival, she could learn all about her mother and father. Did she look like them? Did she get her sense of humour from her father? Was he trademark curly hair courtesy of her mother? Did she have any brothers or sisters?

The cab driver broke her from reverie. She was there. Was she ready?


	3. Room 207

Huge thank you to everyone who's read, and those who have reviewed :D Sorry about the wait, but I was trying to get chapter 4 sorted before posting this one, and well, that didnt work out to well lol Im writing it now though!

Some of this chapter may be distressing for some...

* * *

Stella stepped out of the elevator on the second floor. Room 207 was too the left according to the signs.

She took a deep breath as she stood outside the door. Sucking it up, she knocked three times.

"I knew you'd come" Nastasi smiled, standing aside to let her in.

"You did? I didn't"

"You've got a curious nature, just like your mother" he smiled, sitting down at the table just under the window. Stella closes her eyes at the mention of her mother. She was like her?

"I've had a picture of my 'family' in my head for so long. What they were like, how they looked, how they were with me…I'm not sure if I want that fairytale ruined"

"I can understand that" he nods, "You want a drink?"

"No, thank you" she said, taking a seat opposite him.

He just stares at her again. The same trance-like gaze from that afternoon. "Sorry" he says, "But I just can't believe how much you look like your mother. Same curly hair; same beautiful brown/green eyes. You're nose and jawline are your fathers doing though" he chuckled. Stella fights back tears, not altogether successfully. "What is it? You already knew that, didn't you?"

"All I know about my parents was that they died in 'Unfortunate Circumstances' and that they named me Stella Bonasera. I'm part Greek and part Italian"

"That's it?" he shook his head. He had held on to the thought that she would know something about her heritage, her upbringing. He was obviously mistaken. His eyes took on a glassy nature as he recounted a memory.

"I'll never forget when Katrina and Art announced they were going to have a child" he saw her flinch "You didn't even know their names, did you?" Stella shook her head.

"Katrina Petra Nastasi and Arturo Michael Bonasera." He smiled "They married young. They were high school sweethearts. Art was a quarterback, Katrina a science major. The apple didn't fall far from the tree did it?  
"They married right out of College and announced you within six months. Katrina and Art had come over to our house and could hardly contain their grins and excitement. They immediately began buying everything in sight: cribs, pacifiers, toys…everything. I don't think they stopped smiling for 9 months straight! Art just cried the day you were born. I've never seen a more proud or happy father in all my years. Do you know what Stella means? Star. You really were their little star.

"They were the perfect parents. You never went hungry and was _always _provided for. We always joked that you would grow up spoilt, but they didn't care. They would willingly starve, just so long as their little star was fed.

"It was a horrible, _horrible_ night in December when …_it _happened. It was Christmas day actually. We all celebrated it at our house. My wife and I had put on the full spread. Well, your grandmother had, more than me. We bought hundreds of presents and hid them all under the tree. Katrina was a prodder when it came to presents, so we had to keep her away from them if she wanted to be surprised. It was the best Christmas we ever had, because little Stella was enjoying her first holidays. Obviously, you didn't know what was going on, but you loved the twinkling lights on the tree. You would just stare at them for hours. Your little face would just light up and your eyes twinkle even more. You wasn't too keen on the singing Santa though.

"It was that night it happened. Christmas night 1968. We convinced Katrina and Art to go out, spend some quality time alone. They refused at first, they didn't want to leave you. But we pestered and pestered, and eventually gave in. If only we had let it go, Katrina and Art would still be alive." Anatoli rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that had started to silently drop.

Stella's shaky and emotional voice asked "What happened?"

He took a breath and continued "They said they would go to the local bar, just for 'one drink'. A drunken man behind the wheel of a 1968 Camero, British Green in colour, didn't…it didn't stop. It plowed straight into the side of the kids' truck. Killing them both instantly." He wiped away more tears.

"It killed my wife too. Cora couldn't handle that her only daughter had perished because we told tem to go out. She…she died of a broken heart two weeks later. So then, it was just me and you. You were only 4 months old, you didn't know what was happening.

"The State decided I wasn't fit enough to care for you. I'd had cancer a few years before, so that apparently meant I couldn't take care of you. I fought with every ounce of my being to get you back. Every cent. But the system isn't what it was back then. It was corrupt. Evil. I lost you." He tearfully apologised over and over again. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still have your parents. You wouldn't have had to endure life in an orphanage. I cant apologise enough for that. I don't deserve forgiveness for that" he broke down in fits of tears again.

Stella was crying herself. She leant forward and held Anatoli's hand, tears silently spilling over. "The way I see it, you saved me. I could have just as easily been in that car. If you hadn't have kept me that night, I wouldn't be sat here now. I believe in fate. There was a reason I wasn't in that car. There's a reason, albeit heartbreaking, that my mom and dad were."

She stood up and walked to the dresser, pouring Anatoli a whiskey from the decanter. "Can I ask you a question? How did you find me? Now, I mean, after 37 years?" she asked, handing him the drink and sitting back down.

He took a sip. "The agent that sorted your 'removal from unfit care' sent me a letter. He was trying to redeem his sins before his death, one of which was the treatment to our case, your case. The letter said that you had been put into the care of St. Basil's Orphange, but that was where he lost you. The paperwork back then wasn't treated as highly as it is now, so all of my attempts all those years had been dumbfounded, all because you hadn't been recorded as meticulously as you deserved.

"I hired a Private Investigator to find you. It was a matter of days when he came back to me, saying that you worked in the city as a CSI. Your parents would be so proud. I'm so proud."

The touching moment was cut short by her ringing cell phone. She apologised and moved into the corner to answer it. "Bonasera"

"It's Mac. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly"

"I wanted to check, in case you wanted an escape story. Plus, I'm…outside"

She managed a chuckle walking to the window. She peeled back the curtain to see Mac's car parked outside. "Thank you but I'm fine. You can go home"

"Call me for anything"

"I will" she clicked it off and sat back down opposite Anatoli. "Sorry about that"

"Was that the young man I saw you with this morning?" he asked

"Yeah" she smiled. Her cheeks slightly blushing.

"I've seen that smile before. Whenever Katrina would talk of Arturo"

"Do you-do you have any pictures of them?"

Anatoli smiled and gave a nod, fishing in his pocket for his wallet. "This is the last picture that was taken of us all. A couple of hours before they…went out" He pointed to the clear plastic pouch. It held a worn photograph of four adults and a baby.

She took an educated guess that the man and woman holding the child was her parents. She really did have her mom's hair. And her eyes. In the picture, she was pointing to the camera, as if trying to get baby Stella's attention and focus it forward. On the other side of her was her dad. He was tall and muscled, from his time on the football team probably, and holding Stella on his hip.

A much younger version of Anatoli, her grandfather, and who she surmises is Cora, her grandma, flanked Katrina's side.

Anatoli took back the wallet and slid out the photograph, handing it back to her. "I've got memories, you need the photo"

More tears spilled over as she hugged him. She had a family.

She sat back in the chair, staring intently at the photograph. She broke her eye-line and looked back to Anatoli "Would you like to come to my house tomorrow? I'll cook us a meal or something. I might even invite Mac if you wouldn't mind. He's the most important person in my life"

"I'd be honoured"


	4. Massimo's

Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all who've read and reviewed!

And Massimo Deportivo makes a reappearance :D Such a cool dude...If you want more on him, check out my profile ;)

* * *

Stella was in the elevator heading down to the street of West Park Heights. She was still staring longingly into the small glossy photograph in her hand. It was the only photograph she had of herself as an infant, never mind that it was the only photograph she had of her parents.

She stepped out onto the street, tucking the picture into her diary to keep it safe, and back into her bag. For the first time she'd ever known, there were no cabs in the street. _This is New York City, and theirs no cabs!_

"Stella! Stella!" Mac called over the busy street.

"Mac? I thought I told you to go home?"

"You did…but…you want a ride home?" he smiled that perfect little smile. A cross between apologetic and 'you knew I would do this'.

She chuckled a "sure" and crossed over the street.

"So…?" Mac said, desperate to know what she had learned to put her in such a good mood. He carefully drove out of the space and away down the street

"It was…amazing, Mac. He knew everything. About my mother - his daughter - and my dad, and my birth…" she'd twisted in her seat to look at him.

"So he's your mom's dad?"

"Yeah, he's originally from Skiathos, but moved to New York with his wife Cora when it got too touristy back home. They hadn't had any children by then, so my Mom was born in America. Then-" Mac cut her ramble short

"Whoa whoa whoa, have you eaten anything?" he gestured with his hand for her to slow down

"Erm…no. I didn't want anything before I came out"

"Well, how about I treat us and you can tell me all about, well, you"

Stella nodded a smile and sat back forward as Mac drove to a restaurant.

It wasn't long before they'd driven to Massimo's, a local eatery that was a hidden gem. Not many knew of the amazing little restaurant, making it personal and intimate but maybe the friendliest place in New York.

Massimo himself directed Mac and Stella to a booth in the back. They were well known to the short Italian, and ordered their 'usual's without needing to look at the menu. Massimo gave a small bow and went on his way.

"So, you were saying…?" Mac prompted, sipping at his water

"Before…all of this, I never thought anything of finding my family. Sure I'd fantasized about one meeting my mom or something, but, truthfully, I never believed I would. But now…now it's like I'm whole. I didn't realise I was broken before, but I feel like I've found a part of me that was empty for a long, long time…am I making sense here?" Stella asked, a blush adding colour to her cheeks

"Definitely" he chuckled

"Anatoli gave me a picture" she announced, her smile changing to a distant gaze.

"Of your parents?"

"Mmhmm. Mom, Dad, Antoli and Cora…and me"

Mac's eyes opened wider. Stella saw a flash of excitement deep inside the brown pools. Excitement for her.

She grabbed the photograph from her bag and scooted to Mac's side of the booth. Taking another quick glance, she passed it over. He looked at Stella for a moment before casting his eyes to the worn picture.

She watched Mac, gauging his reactions. He didn't say anything for a while, just flicked his eyes over each dimension to the photograph. "Say something" she prompted with a chuckle

"You were a very cute baby"

Stella giggled; it was typical Mac to state something totally out of the blue. She was expecting him to ask about when the picture was taken, or that she resembled her parents…she _should _have expected him to say something like he did. "Thank you" she smiled.

She went onto recap what Anatoli had told her, about that night and the social services. A single tear broke free and rolled down her ashen cheek. She fought so hard not to break down in front of Anatoli, and especially in front of Mac, but she was to emotionally confused to hold much of a resistance.

Mac brought her into a hug once she'd finished. The action collapsed the last remaining wall and she freely sobbed. She had a family. She had a past. She had something she'd never truly thought she would achieve.

As he gently rubbed circles on Stella's back, Massimo reappeared with two plates of steaming pasta. He gestured to Mac if he wanted the food a little later, to which Mac gave a slight nod, so not to alert Stella to the silent conversation. Massimo scurried back away to the kitchen.

As the shakes subsided and the tears all but dried up, Stella retracted herself from Mac's embrace. She wiped at her eyes and cheeks, keeping her head down, hoping he wouldn't see her blushed colouring. "Sorry"

"What for?"

"That beautiful display" she chuckled, gestured between herself and Mac

"Hey, if you can't do that with me, who can you do it with?"

"Thanks" she smiled. Taking a sip of her drink and gathering herself, she looked around the restaurant "What happened to our food?"

Mac stood up, bending himself between the seat and the table, and gestured to Massimo.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing tomorrow night? Around 7ish?" Stella asked, between mouthfuls

"Paperwork"

"Not anymore. I'm inviting you to my place for dinner. I want you to meet Anatoli"

"I'd love to" Mac smiled

"Good" she grinned, putting some more pasta into her mouth.


	5. Family Dinner

**Huge **apologies to you all for not updating quicker. I've just started university, so my fanfic writing time has quickly and heartbreakingly deminished :( I hope this will satisfy your needs untilI find time for season 6. **Thank you all **for your amazing reviews aswell. They make a homesick girl vair happy :)

* * *

"Hey, Mac?" Stella asked, leaning against the door frame to her boss' office, "You okay for 7ish?"

He looked up from his mountain of paperwork, "7 sounds good. Want me to bring anything?"

"Nope, its all sorted"

A glimmer of…something flashed across her eyes. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but he wasn't so sure he liked it. He decided he'd go around to hers a bit earlier, just in case.

She disappeared back through the door and away.

XXX

Stella Bonasera was… a wreck. Her nerves were fraught and her stocked cupboards and fridge were bearing nothing acceptable for dinner. Anatoli was due in less than 3 hours, Mac in two, and alls she had prepared was a bottle of wine in the fridge.

This was a big meal. She was supposed to be cooking for her grandfather. Her family. Someone completely new. She couldn't just serve up take out and pass it off as her own like she probably would have done had it been Danny or Aiden coming. Could she cook something Greek? But Anatoli _was _Greek, so maybe he would have wanted something different. Maybe he didn't…

A knock at her door momentarily broke her from her panic. She checked the clock on her way just in case, and swung the door open. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing Mac on the step. "Oh thank god"

"Happy to see me?"

"More than I have ever been in my life" She said, pulling him into the room

"I knew something was up"

Stella gave a look of confusion

"In my office, I knew you weren't as confident as you usually were, that's why I'm here early" he smiled, undoing the buttons to his blazer jacket. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know what to do" she moaned, her shoulders slumping, "I don't know what to make for dinner"

"What do you mean you 'don't know what to make'?"

Stella explained her dilemma about whether to make Greek, her speciality, or something else.

Mac pulled her down on the sofa. "Stella, sure he may have had Greek before, in fact I'd put money onto it, but he hasn't had _your_ Greek. You're his granddaughter, Stella, you've never made him anything before, so anything you make tonight, will be the best meal he's ever eaten, believe me. So, what was that meal you made for me just after Claire died?"

"Moussaka?"

"Yes, make him your special Moussaka, and have a glass of wine now to calm yourself down"

"How is it I've been staring into my kitchen for the last hour and found nothing, and you come in and knock up something perfectly plausible in a matter of minutes?"

"I _was_ a Marine, Stella"

"Yeah, sure, that's it" she sassed, standing up and going back to the kitchen "You want a glass of wine too?"

"Sure"

XXX

"Mac, Danny messed up, he knows he messed up. He looks up to you, he cares about what you think. You just got to cut him some slack" Stella advised, leaning back on her chair and resting her glass on her chest.

"I know I do, and I know he regrets what's happened between us, but its just not that easy. I went out on a limb hiring him, and now I'm getting flack for it. He needs to understand that"

"He does, Mac, believe me, he does" She continued. Her attention was broken by knocking to her front door. Stella took a deep breath, rising from her seat.

Mac stood, taking his jacket from the back of the seat and slipping back into it. He cleared away the glasses and did up the buttons, standing to attention for Stella's grandfather.

He watched as she hugged the elderly gentleman, then gestured to the apartment. Although Mac couldn't hear what was being said, he recognised his cue for entrance.

"Anatoli, this is Mac Taylor"

"Sir" Mac smiled, walking forwards and shaking his hand

"Please, its Anatoli. Stella talks very highly of you, son"

"Well, it's returned" Mac said, smiling at Stella's blush as she disappeared into the kitchen

"I've never had the opportunity of embarrassing my granddaughter by gushing about her" Anatoli grinned, leaning into Mac, "How'm I doing?"

"You're a natural, sir" Mac chuckled, recognising Stella's sense of humor.

Stella returned, carrying three glasses of wine. She handed them off and nearly spilled hers as she realised she hadn't taken Anatoli's thick winter jacket. She quickly put her glass on the table and tried to take his coat from him, but he stopped her and just asked for the direction of the coat hooks. When her grandfather was out of earshot, Mac rubbed a hand up her arm and told her to calm down. He'd never seen her like this before. She was always the strong one, telling Mac to relax, it felt different on this side of the emotions. And he didn't much like seeing Stella so uneasy.

Anatoli hobbled back to the waiting couple, his walk showing a back complaint that Stella had picked up on on their first encounter. "So, what are we eating?"

"I didn't know what to make, or what you liked, so I went with my speciality: Mousakka"

"Excellent" he smiled genuinely

Mac watched as Stella visibly relaxed slightly.

"Great! It'll be ready any minute. Why don't you two go and sit down at the table, and I'll bring it in?"

Mac showed Anatoli the way to the already prepared table. Regardless of the last 4 hours he'd spent in the house, he already knew the layout from after-work drinks and post-9/11 talks. Those hard months after Claire's death, he swore he'd spent more time in Stella's home than he had his own.

Mac and Anatoli sat down around the table Mac had only vacated moments ago. Stella appeared soon after with a huge dish of Moussaka, placing it in the middle of the table.

The chef was given commendations from her guests as she dished out the steaming course.

After a couple of mouthfuls, Anatoli just had to ask, "Did the…_home_ teach you cook like this?"

"No, actually. They didn't teach me anything about my heritage. This is all home grown" She smiled. "I taught myself to speak both Greek and Italian, and how to cook dishes from each culture"

Anatoli's eyes widened with pride, and sadness "I'm sorry you had to do that alone"

"Don't be. Be thankful I wasn't forcing you to eat my food at the beginning of my learning curve" she chuckled. She didn't want Anatoli apologising or feeling any worse about what had happened to her. Stella had realised a long time ago that regret and anger with hindsight didn't make much of a difference.

As Stella left the table, clearing dishes and retrieving the dessert of Tiramisu, Mac eyed Anatoli suspiciously. "You know, when Stella told me of you, of what had happened, I admit I was cautious. She tries to brush it off, but I know that her childhood is still a touchy subject, and I didn't want her to get hurt. So I did a little digging. A little research."

"I understand, son. I have been on the right side of the law all my life. Not even a speeding ticket"

"I know" Mac smiled "But, well, I went deeper. You're on health benefits. The kind that is associated with-"

"Cancer"

"…How long?"

"Three months" Anatoli said with a nod.

"Have you told-"

"No. And I don't want you to either. That is on me"


	6. Act and React

This has gone totally OOC imo, but, heh, who cares! lol This chapter can only be described as fluff.

Thanks for all the reviews! Means alot x

* * *

"Haven't told me what?" Stella asked, joining the conversion. She placed a bowl of Tiramisu in front of her dumbstruck grandfather. "Huh? What don't I know?" a worrying silence enveloped the room.

"This looks great" Mac smiled, digging his spoon into the sponge

"Thanks" Stella smiled, before turning back to Anatoli. "What aren't you telling me"

Mac watched as Anatoli spoke silent words, searching for something to say. "You have to tell her"

Anatoli sighed, his head drooping. Wisps of gray hair fell into his face. "Stella. My beautiful Stella. I was hoping for a little more time with you before I needed to tell you this"

"What is it?" her heart was pounding faster, the hairs on her arms beginning to prick from worry-full anticipation.

"I have cancer" he went into detail with his illness. Although only select words were reaching her ears after the initial confession, she noted the words "lung" and "inoperable", each instilling more fear than the last.

Mac watched Stella. Gauging her reaction. Her eyes had taken on a shine, not unlike that time in the diner when he told her about Claire and that September morning.

"There's new treatments now. I know people at the hospital. They can get you into programmes. Give you drugs. Give-"

"-Stella, its to late. I've tried it all. I didn't want it anymore. I don't want it anymore"

"H-how long?" her eyes shone more with unfallen tears

"…Three months"

"Thr-three months! You come into my life after 38 years, and I get to spend 3 months with you!" Stella was pacing the room

"I know its not fair-"

"Fair! This is no where near _fair_!" she went on to mumble something in Greek. Although Mac didn't understand it, from Anatoli's pained expression he did. "I-I cant do this" she said, before walking away and closing her bedroom door behind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to hear us. I just wanted _you_ to know I knew" Mac told. Regret and pain for Stella seeped through his veins.

"Its not your fault, Mac. She…She was going to find out sooner or later". He took his napkin from his lap.

"I've never seen her do that before: walk away like that. I've seen her in some…hard times, but I've never seen her run" Mac said, looking at the door, as if to see through it.

"You've never seen her with family though. To lose someone you love with all your being, and have only known for a short while is the hardest thing you can ever experience. I went through it 4-fold: my daughter and son-in-law; my wife; then Stella"

"I know that feeling" Mac practically whispered. Compared to how he was going to know her, he barely knew Claire at all.

"I think I'd better go" Anatoli pushed his chair back. "Can you apologise to her for me? And tell her tonight was wonderful?"

Mac stood next him and laid his hand on the older man's shoulder, "of course. Can I call you a cab?"

"I can find one myself, you just take care of her" he looked to Stella's room. "If she's anything like her mother, and grandmother, you've got your work cut out for you"

Mac chuckled lightly. The thought of going through a 'Stella rampage' with three generations was a daunting thought.

Anatoli put his jacket back on and opened the front door, casting another look to Stella's room. He turned back to Mac, "well, Mac, it's been a pleasure to finally meet you"

"And you, sir"

"Take care of her, son" and with that, he was gone.

XXX

Mac closed the door with a click and turned back to the case in hand. He felt partially responsible. If he'd just left it be, Anatoli would have been able to tell Stella in his own time, not rushed out on a special night. But, it was done. There was no changing it now.

He prepared himself for what he was going to see beyond her bedroom door. Total destruction? A crying mess? An open window with bed sheets linked together dangling outside? Who knew with Stella Bonasera.

Mac opened the door slightly, knocking as it went. He saw her lay out on top of the bed, her hair fanned out behind her, her hands clasped on her belly. She didn't flinch when he lay down next to her. "You okay?"

"Great" she snarked. She sighed deeply and apologised

"You've never needed to apologise to me, Stella"

Stella gave a small smile. "Has he gone?"

"Yeah, just. He wished me luck"

"Luck?"

"He said that if you're anything like your mom and grandma, I'd need it"

She chuckled at that. "What am I doing, Mac?"

"You're lying on your bed" he sassed, trying to alleviate the tension in the room

"I'm acting like a child, running from my problems." She raked a hand over her hair, exasperation in her voice as she said "I didn't even do that when I _was _a child. I was always getting pulled up by the sisters for acting 'un-God-ly' towards the outside kids who'd shout stuff through the gates"

That image was all too visual for Mac, who smirked secretly.

"Now, look at me. Anatoli tells me something and I go and hide-out in my room. Alls I need now is something very loud and very angry blasting out!" She say up and swung her legs over the side.

"Stella…" he got up and walked around to sit next to her. "This is new territory. For you _and_ Anatoli. You reacted" he shrugged.

"I didn't react well"

"There's no right or wrong way to react to finding out your grandfather has cancer. There's no right or wrong way to react to anyone having cancer. It's just that split second between them saying those words, and them sinking in that determines what you're going to do. In the circumstances, I think you reacted well"

With a deep sigh, Stella leant to the side and rested her head on Mac's shoulder. "What am I going to do, Mac?"

"I don't know," he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "but I know you'll be fine"


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Thank you so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing! It means more than you could know :) Hope you like xx

* * *

"You want to come out? Have some Tiramisu?" Mac asked into Stella's hair. He still drew patterns with his fingers up her arm.

She felt herself shiver slightly. Having a mans arm around her, saying words into her hair had an effect she wasn't conscious over. "Um, no" she sighed "I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit"

"Okay" he retracted his arm, and stood up "I'm going to head home then"

"No you're not" she looked up to him

The words stuck at the back of his throat, coming out as random sounds, before finally a coherent "What?"

"You've had to much to drink tonight. We had that bottle before Anatoli even came over, then a glass or two with the meal…I cant let you drive." She suppressed a smirk from Mac's gibberish reply, moving to her closet to get the spare linen. "You can sleep on the couch"

"I can call a cab"

"Why spend the money? Just sleep it off here tonight and drive home tomorrow" She draped a duvet over her arm and reached up for a pillow from the top shelf. "It's not like you haven't slept over before"

"You make it sound like a slumber party"

"You grab the popcorn and it could be" she sassed, walking through the door to the couch. She put the pillow on the arm and took the throw-cushions from sofa, making a small pile on the floor. She then put a sheet over the seat and straightened the duvet over the top. "There" she turned to face Mac.

He'd accepted defeat, not the first time since knowing Stella, and thanked her for the effort. It was true that he'd slept over before, in the months after Claire died. He couldn't face going home to that empty, quiet house, so Stella offered her couch. Actually, on that night, the eleventh, he'd 'slept' on her bed with her. Neither had actually slept a wink, but they needed to know the other was there. That was a long night.

Stella smiled, stepping over the cushions to reach him. "G'night" she said, loosening his tie. She leant forwards and kissed him on his cheek, "and thanks for tonight"

Mac didn't need to say anything more. She knew by that little smile he always gave when she did that, that he would always be there for nights like this. And he knew by that similar smile that she gave that the promise was reciprocated.

---

Mac Taylor didn't sleep. He just closed his eyes and rested. It had been the same way for over 4 years now. He'd come to accept and expect it now. What he didn't expect was that faint shuffling noise coming from the right. He didn't open his eyes, just listened. He always joked that had he been a dog, his ears would be standing to attention and swivelling around about now.

The noise carried on past his head. "I knew you wanted some of that Tiramisu"

Stella scoffed, her body relaxing, "You're supposed to be sleeping"

"You too" he swung his legs over the side of the couch, sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"I couldn't" she sounded disappointed. She sat next to him "I just kept thinking about Anatoli. What's your excuse?"

"Mac Taylor doesn't sleep" he gave a chuckle

"Well, does Mac Taylor want some Tiramisu?"

"Sure" he yawned as Stella went to the kitchen. She was still in her grey NYPD sweat pants and white tank top, while Mac wore his white wife-beater vest and work pants. "What time is it?"

"About three" she said, coming back to the living room with the bowl of dessert and two spoons.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Stella shook her head, pulling the duvet over her legs. She scooped some of the cream into her mouth, asking "you?"

"As I said, Mac Taylor doesn't sleep" he copied, spooning some of the cream. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Her hand fell onto her knee, "no. I just keep thinking that we have to squeeze 38 years of a relationship into 3 months"

"Well, don't think of it like that" he told her. "3 days ago, you didn't think you'd ever have the opportunity for 3 months with your family. Think of what you _can_ do together, not what you _cant_"

Stella didn't need to say anything. She didn't need to curse herself for lying awake, staring at the ceiling for 5 hours and still coming up with nothing. And she certainly didn't need to curse Mac for making it all seem simple _again. _Mac knew what she was thinking.

Stella did get to sleep that night. Her eyes grew more and more heavy, until finally shutting. Her head flopped to the side, and rested on Mac's shoulder. He thought about waking her, taking her back to her bed, but he just smiled. Smiled, and snuggled into the couch more and rested his eyes.

---

Stella knocked on the door to room 207 of West Park Heights. She could hear the clinking of a chain coming across the door, then it came open. She took a breath, "hi"

"Stella" Anatoli smiled, he opened the door wider "Come in, c'min"

"Actually" she stopped him, "Mac gave me an extended lunch hour, I was hoping I could make up for last night?"

"Did you drive here?"

Stella nodded, confused slightly

"Then I want to show you somewhere instead. I'll show you the way" he smiled, excitedly.

"O-kay then"

-

Anatoli directed his granddaughter through the streets of New York. He still hadn't told her the overall destination, just that it was "Left here" or "Right there".

"Pull up there. By that white house" he pointed ahead to a looming structure. It jutted out into the sidewalk more than the others did, making itself more noticeable.

Stella pulled the car to a stop and unbuckled her seat belt. She barely knew the neighbourhood, let alone the reason he brought her here. Seeing Anatoli leave the car, she opened the door, casting her eyes up and down the road, and up and down the impressive two-story town-house.

"Where are we?" She asked, leaning back onto her closed door. Anatoli joined her.

"We used to live here" he stated simply. He kept his focus on the house, seeing Stella's head snap to him from his peripheral vision. "Well, your grandma and I did. Katrina grew up here. You lived here after…the accident, before they took you from me."

Stella walked, trance-like, to the metal-spiked fence and gate. She wrapped her fingers around the black and gold ornate spoke as Anatoli told her "I'd show you to where your mom and dad lived with you, but they tore it down a few years back. It's a Starbucks now" He said it with a humourless chuckle.

"Come here" he whispered, stepping away from the car. "You see that window? Up there?" he pointed to a small window on the second floor. It was on the side of the house above a small gated alleyway that lead to the back of the house. "That was your moms room"

Stella's eyes moved from Anatoli's to that of the small piece of history shining in the afternoon sun. He moved his arm around her shoulders.

"I lost this place, not long after I lost you. I spent most of my savings on trying to get you back, that I couldn't keep up with the mortgage payments"

"I'm sorry"

"It's only a house, child. Getting you back was more important"

"But it didn't work. It didn't work and you lost everything. All your family _and _your house"

Anatoli shrugged, "Some things in life are sent to try us"

"You're not lying". If she looked hard enough, she almost believed she could see her mom, that girl from the picture, walking past the window to her closet. Her curly hair bouncing behind her as she got ready for a date with Arturo…

Anatoli's grip tightened on her shoulder. She almost smiled, until he heard raspy breaths coming from him, "Anatoli? Anatoli! Grandpa!"


	8. Nearing The End

I'm thinking this is the penultimate chapter...Thank you all who reviewed! They're my happy pills I swear lol

* * *

"Stella?"

"How is he? Is he alright?" She asked, springing from her seat to face the doctor. She said a silent 'Thank God' that is was _this _doctor working on Anatoli. Charlie Morgante was well-known within the hospital and CSI unit. He was a nice guy and a damn good doctor.

"He's fine" he smiled. His Australian accent adding to the relieving quality of his baby blue eyes. "He had quite a scare, but he's going to be fine. Unfortunately, he's going to get more of these as his condition develops. He…He hasn't got long"

"I know" she sighed. She rested a hand on his arm, "Thank you, Charlie"

"No problem. He's been delighting all the nurses with your story. That's one hell of a tale" he said with a chuckle, his blonde hair falling about his face slightly

"Don't I know it!" Stella chortled. "Can I see him?"

Charlie's pager sounded from his hip. A quick glance had him saying, "Yeah, go straight in. I'm going to have to shoot though"

"Sure, go. Thanks again, Charlie"

He gave a wink before running off down the corridors.

Stella breathed deeply and opened Anatoli's door. "Knock knock"

"There she is" he grinned, before turning to the nurse who was checking his blood pressure, "this is Stella, my granddaughter"

"We actually know each other, hi Judy" Stella nodded to the young woman.

"Stella" Judy smiled. She ripped the band from around Anatoli's arm and rubbed a hand across his shoulder, "I'll leave you two be. I'll be back to check on you in a little while"

Stella watched Judy leave, and then tentatively turned her attention back to the frail-looking man lay in front of her. In the four days she'd known him, he'd always seemed like an energetic, active man. Now? With wires and tubes coming from all places, he'd never seemed so…old. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me" he smiled, reaching for her hand. "How are you? I'm sorry if I scared you"

"It'll take a lot more than that to scare me" she sassed. Reaching back for a chair, she pulled the plastic 'seat' closer to the bed. "I take it that happens a lot?"

"It can do" Anatoli shrugged. "Not usually as severe, but it has been known"

Stella nodded, attempting to prepare herself for a similar event in the future. A moment of silence had passed before them, the adrenaline and shock finally settling.

Anatoli stroked at Stella's knuckles, her hand still enclosed in his. He whispered, "You called me Grandpa" his heart skipping slightly with pride.

She didn't say anything. Just ever-so-slightly nodding. She was still weary of heartbreak by fully admitting she had the family she'd always dreamed of. Even though deep-down she knew there was no mistaking Anatoli as her grandfather, her own instilled survival techniques made her question everyone and everything.

Anatoli knew not to push.

Stella and Anatoli's attention was soon focussed on the door, as Mac stood watching the touching scene. "Hello, Sir"

"I've told you, its Anatoli" he mockingly scolded

Mac chuckled, nodding. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine, son. No worries"

Mac smiled. "Stella, can I..?" he asked with a nod to the corridor

"Sure" she stood up, "I'll be right back" she told Anatoli

"Take your time, child"

Stella chuckled lightly as she followed Mac. You wouldn't believe he'd just had a near-death-experience.

"Hey" Mac smiled facing her, once they'd found a quiet-ish spot.

"Hey" she breathed.

"How are you holding up?"

"Well, I've definitely had better experiences"

"Here" he said, handing her a plastic grocery bag

"What's this?"

"I figured you wouldn't have had time to grab lunch, so I bought a couple of those bagels you like on the way over"

Stella looked into the bag, instantly recognising the smell of the Mediterranean fillings from the little store on 12th. "Thank you" she smiled, a little bit of disbelief evident in her voice

"Listen, take the rest of today off, and tomorrow if you want. Spend some proper time with Anatoli"

"You sure? What about the case?" she'd just started on a new case the day before

"Danny can take it"

"Solo!" Last Stella knew, Mac didn't trust Danny fully after the whole Minhas shooting incident. Suddenly he was trusted enough for a solo?

"When is anyone really on a solo?" he asked, a mischievous glint shining in his blue eyes.

Stella chucked, "Thanks"

A few years ago, Mac would never dream of hugging anyone. He'd always seen that as an intimate embrace, usually between boyfriend and girlfriend, or man and wife. But he saw that look in Stella's eyes: A mix of fear, hope and unshed tears in those chocolate brown swirls. He knew all she wanted to do was sink into somebody's arms and relinquish all responsibilities for as long as possible.

Had they been alone, in either's home, he wouldn't have thought twice about wrapping his arms around her. But they were in the hospital, so the act was instigated with a bit of hesitation.

Stella hadn't realised just how tired and exhausted she was. She hadn't exactly done much, but emotionally, she was drained. When Mac finally brought her into his arms, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

His hands lazily rubbed at her back, soothing her as he whispered "He's going to be fine. You've still got plenty of time together. Enjoy it"


	9. The Future And Then Some

_Well_, here we are.The end.From the top, bottom and middle of my heart I cannot thank you guys enough for all of the happy pills/reviews. It means more than y'all could ever understand. This fic really did turn into my new baby. I was writing it on my train rides home on fridays, and the car journeys back to College on the sunday. Not to mention the lectures in between ;)  
This was all born thanks to Providence and the amazing emotion and capability Melina Kanakaredes puts into each performance. She really is awesome. Not to mention Mac/Gary totally shipable! lol  
Thank you all so much again! I hope this last chapter is enjoyable. It took me so long to fight the urge to go on a complete fluffy escapade...I think I resisted enough, but not so much that there isnt enough, because, lets face it, Mac and Stella deserve fluff!

Maybe see y'all in the future! Thanks again x

_

* * *

_

_Three months, one weeks and 4 days later…_

Stella swung her door open and kicked it closed behind her. She dropped her keys into the dish and toed-off her sling-back shoes.

She was at a loss. She just stood there, her bare feet on the hardwood, her back against the door, for what seemed like hours.

The door shook behind her slightly as a knock sounded. Straightening her skirt and feminine blazer, she took a breath.

"Hey" she smiled, seeing Mac.

"How are you?" he asked, closing it behind himself

"I'm…okay" she sat down on her couch, curling her legs to the side.

Black really wasn't Stella's colour, Mac noted. He draped his jacket across the back of the seat, sitting down next to her. "I have something for you. Well, technically."

Stella scrunched her eyes in confusion, before Mac continued.

"Anatoli came to me before…" he tapered off, not sure if he should say those words. "He asked me to give you this after he'd gone". Mac placed a gift bag between them.

Uncurling her feet from the couch, she gingerly placed her fingers around the rope handles. Mac's eyes encouraged her, as she looked at them instead of catching a first glance to the contents.

Taking a breath, she let her focus fall to the baby blue box inside. She brought it out onto her lap.

Mac turned to the side, curling a leg in front of him and bending his arm onto the couch back. He put the bag onto the floor so he could see what was inside the mystery bag. When Anatoli had come to him, nearly a week ago now, Mac was of course curious about what was in the present. But his pale and weak demeanour caused him worry to no end. He thought that right then, Anatoli knew his time was soon.

Anatoli had given Stella more than she could have hoped for, so she couldn't fathom what was inside. She grasped at the ends of the lid and wiggled it free.

An envelope lay atop of some tissue paper.

She took extracted a sheet of white paper with a handwritten script, reading aloud:

"_Stella, my little star,_

_If you're reading this, then my time has come and I have gone. That, or Mac broke his promise._

_I want you to know that you always was, and always will be, in my heart and in my mind, whether I am in this world or the next. You are my baby girl's baby girl. Rest assured I will be telling stories of our too-short time together for the rest of eternity._

_You're mother will be so proud to hear of your scientific nature, and you're father just so proud. You are more than any of us could have ever wished for as a next generation of Nastasi-Bonasera._

_It is so easy to see your parents' influence on you, regardless that you only spent 4 short months with them. You have your mother's features, as I've told you before, and your father's demeanor. You take no mess, and that is so admirable. Promise you will never change. _

_If I could give you any advice, it would be to take chances as you find them. Experience everything. Love everything you do._

_S'ayapo, _

_Granpa Anatoli xxx"_

Stella sniffed back tears, as Mac rubbed at her shoulder. He asked her what the Greek had meant, to which she replied "I love you". She unfolded the little lip at the bottom of the page, revealing more writing "and Mac? Look after our girl"

They both chuckled lightly at the sentiment. "I swear he thought of you as a grandson-in-law"

Mac smiled, "I didn't mind"

She gave another look to the letter, before carefully folding it back into the envelope and setting it on the side. Her fingers gingerly peeled back the tissue paper below.

"Oh-my-gosh" she chuckled, holding a small pastel yellow baby-grow against her chest

"You never fitted in that" Mac chortled

She swatted him on the arm and pointed to the embroidered star and 'Stella' on the front. "I can't believe it" she muttered, passing it to Mac as she delved back into the box on her lap.

She pulled out many surprises, dating from her childhood, to even her parents' childhoods. The very last thing, on the base of the box, was a photograph.

Stella has a smile on her face as she brought it out, but a tear fell from her eyes as she recognised it.

"It's…from the restaurant" she whispered. Stella has managed to repay Anatoli for what she classed as a ruined meal, and took him to Massimo's restaurant. Massimo himself had insisted on the photograph being taken.

Just Stella and Anatoli.

Granddaughter and Grandfather.

Stella got up from the couch and set it pride of place on the fireplace in the lounge. She took a step back and smiled sadly.

Mac joined her, laying both hands across her shoulders, "You gonna be okay?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded, "I'm going to be fine". Stella spun around, Mac's hands staying on her shoulders. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for the last few months. I really couldn't have done it without you"

"You've been there for me more times than I'd like to remember. This is the least I could do" The sincerity in Mac's eyes as he whispered his thanks for a lifetime of tragedy broke Stella's heart. No man deserved to have gone through what Mac had gone through, and especially not this amazing man who stood before her: tie slightly loose, shirt crumpled and pain all-too evident in those brown eyes.

She gently stroked at his face, her thumb circling on his cheek. Claire used to do that. Stella knew she did. She thought it might have brought him comfort, but by the way he covered her hand with his own told her otherwise.

She looked to him in confusion and embarrassment. But his eyes only replied with a darker aura of brown. She'd never seen them so dark before. He slowly brought their entwined hands down.

Stella watched involuntarily, as his eyes darkened a shade more as he held her other hand.

She was captivated. The usually soft, inviting, yet eternally tired, eyes had taken on a lust-filled edge…from holding her hands?

Mac shortened the distance between them. He took her by surprise, tilting her chin up to meet his lips.

It was just a quick kiss. By the time Stella's mind had stopped screaming "What the hell?" it was over.

She licked her lips, just to check she hadn't imagined it. No. It had happened. He'd kissed her.

Mac Taylor had kissed her.

Her. Stella Bonasera.

Mac's eyes quickly registered panic and embarrassment at Stella's silence. His mouth opened to apologise, but Stella seized it.

She gave her kiss more of a meaning than Mac's peck. This was Mac's turn to register shock, surprise and apparent immobility.

He was quicker than Stella though. His brain had stopped screaming "What the hell?" a lot sooner, leaving him enough time to reciprocate.

Stella snaked her arms around Mac's shoulders, clasping her hands around his neck. As Mac's hands found their way to the small of her back, the already small distance between the two shortened even more, their bodies now touching.

Why wasn't this weird? She was kissing her best friend. Her _boss_ for God's sake! Surely it should be feeling weird! Not strangely…familiar. May even, dare she think it? Natural?

As they separated, purely for out of the need for air, not from a desire to stop, Stella took a moment before taking hold of Mac's right hand.

She gently drew shapes at his bare ring finger with her thumb, "You sure about this?" she knew Claire was still a bit part of his life, she didn't want him going into a relationship like this if he still wasn't ready. Just because he'd taken the ring off didn't necessarily mean he had healed enough to embark on a new chapter of his life.

He took his hand out of her grasp and entwined their fingers. "If you are"

Stella couldn't hide the giddy smile that crossed her features as they leant in to each other again.

XXX

"You knew didn't you?" Stella asked aloud. She wasn't expecting an answer, as she traced the letters on the headstone:

'Anatoli Nastasi.

Husband, Father, Grandpa.

1920 – 2005'

"You mentioned once that my smile around Mac was like Mom's around Dad. I just blushed and pushed to the back of my mind. And then all this happened. So you knew, huh?"

"He knew" Mac smiled, joining Stella at the grave site. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She smiled as she clasped her hand around his at her side, "Yep. You ready?"

"Sir" Mac nodded at the stone, before leading Stella back to the car.

_ fin _


End file.
